Battle of Australia
Seen in: “Warrior Brood”, “The Dream War”, “No Surrender” *Previous: Third Battle of Venus *Next: Battle of Mars *War: Neosapien War *Year: 2120 *Location: Earth *Tactical victory: Neosapien Commonwealth *Strategic victory: Neosapien Commonwealth *Objective **Exofleet: save resistance from destruction **Pirate Clans: save resistance from destruction **Earth Resistance: save resistance from destruction **Neosapien Commonwealth: destroy resistance *Factions **Exofleet **Pirate Clans **Earth Resistance **Neosapien Commonwealth *Commanding officer **Exofleet: J.T. Marsh, Avery F. Butler **Pirate Clans: Hallas **Earth Resistance: Sean Napier, Nick Tyree **Neosapien Commonwealth: Shiva *Units **Exofleet: Able Squad, Charlie Company **Pirate Clans: Cossack, Vorgon **Earth Resistance: Australian resistance cell **Neosapien Commonwealth: E-frames, Neosapien Hovertanks, Neo Warrior *Casualties **Exofleet: **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: Australian resistance cell virtually destroyed **Neosapien Commonwealth: E-frames, Neosapien Hovertanks, Neo Warrior History Tyree had proposed to attack the Neosapien bases in Australia so Exofleet would have a lodgement on Earth. Although Napier had ordered Tyree not to proceed, Tyree ignored the order. Marsh arrived and was informed of the upcoming disaster. On the Cossack, Marsala said that Tyree's revolt could succeed since the majority of the occupation force was located in the major cities and the forward operating bases. Napier replied that even if Tyree won, the Neosapien counterattack would overwhelm the resistence units. Tyree, determined not to be replaced as cell leader, moved up the time and attacked while Napier was on the Cossack. Taken by surprise, the Neosapien units were destroyed and the resistence suffered minimal losses. In Antarctica, Phaeton ordered the deployment of the Neo Warriors. His intention was to use Australia as an example to anybody who would oppose his government. Napier finally contacted Tyree and told him to return to his command center for a meeting concerning his rogue operation. Both Tyree and Napier revealed that they did not trust the other in conversations with their seperate units. At the meeting, Tyree refused to obey Napier's orders to return to their safehouses. When Able Squad arrived the resistance attacked them as well. The Neo Warriors then attacked and forced the Terrans to retreat. Other resistence units informed Tyree that they were under attack as well. Tyree admitted that he had been wrong and agreed to withdraw to Canberra in order to salvage any type of victory. At Canberra Tyree's attempts to coordinate retreat met with failure. Over 50% of the resistance units failed to respond. After realizing that the entire Australian resistence force had been decimated, Tyree decided to abandon Canberra. However, the Neo Warriors breached the Parliament House and the escape plan was abandoned. Later, Neosapien Hovertanks surrounded the building for an artillery attack. Tyree told Able Squad and Napier to escape while he remained behind for a last stand. Napier escaped with Marsala under the cover of night and cloud cover. Shiva, having received more reinforcements, ordered an interlock of fire to ensure maximum destruction. Shiva, alerted by the Neo Warriors, ordered a pursuit of Marsala's E-frame. Shiva, realizing that the resistence was desperate, began to order an immediate attack even though the interlocking fire patterns were not complete. Any attempt at escape had to be destroyed. However, Phaeton's Hologram appeared and demanded that Marsh be taken alive. Shiva attempted to deceive the Terrans and told them that if Marsh surrendered, the others would be allow to escape. However, Tyree and Marsh realized that Shiva would not allow them to escape. Shiva called again and demanded an answer. Tyree refused the deal, which outraged Shiva. He then ordered the attack to begin, but stated that the Exofleet personnel were to be captured alive. The Neo Warriors would lead the assault to spare the Neosapiens from heavy casualties. As the Neo Warriors moved in, the artillery provided cover fire. Onboard the Cossack, Hallas said that the only reinforcements were 6 hours away. Napier said that if Marsh could hold out for 6 hours, then his plan could work. In Canberra, the Parliment House was breached and the terrans were forced to withdraw. Just as the Neo Warriors surrounded them, Charlie Company landed and Shiva was required to break the interlocked fire patterns. Shiva attempted to join the battle, but Colleen O'Reilly had sabotaged his E-frame. Napier then captured Shiva and forced him to order a withdrawal of all Neosapien units. Napier landed near Parliament House with a shuttle and the survivors escaped. Shiva told them that his units would not break the cease fire order. The Exofleet personnel left on a pirate shuttle, but Tyree and several others decided to stay and rebuild the resistence cell. Shiva was released and returned to Phaeton despite knowing that he would likely be executed. Category:Battles